The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a table, a display control method, a program, a portable terminal, and an information processing system.
In recent years, various fields such as creation and use of content items, and operations of a video game, online shopping, and digital appliances have been oriented toward a user interface (UI) which promotes closer interaction between content items displayed on a screen and a user For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-42796 has proposed a method of heightening the intuitiveness for an operation of an image object by using a touch on a touch pad and gestures detected via a camera in a complex manner.